Percy and his Arena Trials
by AustinWritesThePJBooks
Summary: Gods and Demigods alike suffer at the hands of Kronos at an Arena type warfare, where only Kronos decides... Who Kills Who? ... Or does he? I know of one person who does! It's You! Yes you, person reading this! Decide With your votes who shall Fight, Who shall Die and Who shall get a muffin. "Now sit down, shut up , have a coke and a smile and read the damn story" Lord Kronos says.


Just the beginning

In a world of chaos one man stood apart from the others… ha just kidding, Percy was just like the rest after the failure of being able to return Zeus' lightning bolt. It was total mayhem on earth and Lord Kronos returned to take over the world. Now back in the seat of power he had promised to destroy the gods who once locked him and the other titans away, but instead he decided to punish them for eternity. Along with all the demigods that were created with illicit love affairs with mortals. Having returned to power Kronos' first act was to strip the gods of their powers. Now they were like demigods with only minor abilities to help them in arena.

"Today is the first day of a new era, today you all will fight either monsters or each other whom or whatever I see fit for you to fight" said Lord Kronos. In what was once Times Square in New York City was now an Arena shaped building. Some of the strongest monsters throughout history were the captor's guards. As each god and demigod stood or sat in their own cells they listened as Lord Kronos made his decree of them having to fight in order to survive. Many thought what the purpose was if they were just going to be killed only to come back fifty or so years later. However, Lord Kronos answered their unspoken question, "If you think that you can just let yourself die in battle only to return, you are sadly mistaken, to ensure that you provide us with entertainment I will not release you from this plane of existence and you will feel every strike your opponent deals you until I get tired. So, I suggest you fight as hard as you can because if you do not then you will surely suffer."

"Guards bring forth our first fighter" Lord Kronos yelled. The portcullis opened and walking towards the middle of the arena was Annabeth. As she reached the middle of the arena she looked up and Kronos and said, "You may make me fight, but know this, one day I will stick a dagger in your eye and watch you die a slow painful death" and she spat at him. Lord Kronos laughed at her and said, "Well in that case little lady I am pleased to introduce you to your opponent." Everyone turned to look at Chiron being brought into the arena. Annabeth turned and shouted, "Nooo, you cannot make us fight each other!" Chiron mimicking Annabeth's feelings turned and shouted, "I will not fight her father!" Lord Kronos got an evil smile and said, "Well, Hera come forth" the guards retrieved the former goddess and as she stood in front of Lord Kronos she bowed her head. Lord Kronos said, "Hera, you have served under Zeus' rule for a very long time with no satisfaction, if you serve me and remove the memories of anyone who fights then I shall return your powers to you and you can watch Zeus and the rest of those you hate fall to their knees and beg for mercy."

Hera lifts her head and smiles and "as you wish my lord" and she removes Annabeth's memories of Chiron. Lord Kronos laughs evilly and says, "Now, where was I….oh yes Annabeth kill this interloper if you please." Annabeth turns toward Chiron and he looks at her still having his memories and says, "Annabeth, remember me please I do not want to have to fight you" with sudden fury Annabeth strikes at Chiron with a sword that materialized in her hand. Not having anything Chiron dodges but not before getting sliced on his arm, blood gushes from his arm, Annabeth strikes at his leg and he steps trying to block as much as he can without striking back. Lord Kronos laughs as he watches, in a blink he puts ice under Chiron's hoofs and watches him fall. Everyone in the arena laughs as Annabeth does a vicious stab at Chiron's neck. As the blade gets within millimeters they both freeze. Lord Kronos says, "Let's not end this too quickly" he snaps his finger and in place of the sword is a celery stalk. In Chiron's hands now appear a bow, yet he refuses to shoot at Annabeth so he swings it at her legs to knock her down, anticipating this Lord Kronos changes the bow to a sword at the last second and before he can do anything Chiron has sliced through one of Annabeth's legs. Chiron horrified by what he has done drops the sword and backs up, "no I am so sorry Annabeth."

Annabeth looking at her leg lying on the ground stands up and realizing it was an illusion grabs up the sword and slices Chiron's arm off. "Yes you are sorry, and now you will die." Annabeth stabs her sword towards his chest and without defending himself, Chiron feels the cold blade enter his chest. Lord Kronos sits at the edge of his seat and smiles at the outcome of the first battle, "very well done Annabeth your reward is…..nothing, and as for you Chiron, I grant you …..Death for one day, if you fail to fight next time I will torture this little girl until you do fight."

**Well well well… if it isn't me! Hello, people, I'm baaaaaaaack! How are you today? (dodges the stuff thrown) Hey! No need to get so mad! Im really sorry for not doing… well, anything for the past month. I just haven't had the will to write lately. So, yeah, really sorry bout that. But I have created this new story with the help of a brilliant mind… my sandwitch! No jk it was my dad. But anyways… Let me know what you think! I felt kinda bad about making Chiron fight Annabeth… But eh. Deal with it! I ain't perfect. Also, I'm going to try and set up a BLIND poll on whos fighting in the next chapter. Yes blind, so you don't see whos faceing who! I'll put some names down and the top two will face off! I swear on the Styx that I shall remain honest on who you the Readers decide. WARNING! This will not be a good fluffy lovey- dovey story. There will be little, if any, love. This is going to be straight up kick ass story. Another Warning! Will have some cussing in it. Because I know if I had to kill a person I love I might get a bit… angry and swear. You would too. Don't deny it!**


End file.
